michael_studiofandomcom-20200213-history
Michael studio Wiki
Michael studio welcome to michael studio wikia. this is where you can meet all the character,and other stuff. and look at everything in the wikia. but also scripts are coming. About my wiki what i do in this wikia, is by making characters,checking new things, and knowing everything about the wiki so yeah hope you love the characters. [https://michael-studio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Character Characters] History it all began in 2011 when brown3333 was born in an island no parents, and no brothers and sisters. no friends, no one. when he was alone for at least ome hour. mom came to the island and took care of him. and then other people saved him from 1.lord pumpkin 2. floods 3. Starvation. and soon in 2013 brown4444 was founded in the island as well. And brown3333 and brown4444 joined together to become brothers. in a few months in the island later, a heli rescued them and saved them. and mom wanted a home herself and then from the volacno, lava burst from the hole and chaosman appeared from the lava. then 2016 Brown890 was found trapped in King gargantuar's castle. brown4444 and brown3333 rescued him but then king gargantuar Blocked their way. so he led out a huge roar. but brown3333 and brown4444 werent scared so they used their guns to hurt him and when king gargantuar was stunned, they escaped with brown890. then they met browna and at first she looked like a bacon hair women but then she now has the beautiful brown ponytail, smiling mouth (no lipstick), Grey dress, a ring on her wrist, purple shorts, and beautiful shoes. brown890 and brown4444 loved her so they made friends with her. Then after meeting new friends (no its not Dawn, Lord Garg , Stickmasterluke ,rachjumper, and 1x1x1x1) from RDI (roblox dream island) in 2017 August, the youtube channel began. and they began their youtube channel. by the time brown4444 turned into Super brown4444 he started fighting aganst every single monster except '''Godzilla. '''leaving chomper dead after gravity smashed him down to the core. and then a few moments later, lord ship has one more chance before he destroys earth but then for super brown4444 killing every monster, Lord ship sent in 2 ships to destroy. but unfortenatly he failed after the launch. because he ran out of power. so then the laser from earth destroyed his ship so he died but landed on the moon and wants to kive their and retreat but it takes 2-5 years to wait for his ship to arrive. but meanwhile back in the earth, brown890 and his group had fun but then Battra Approached from suprise and didnt want to destroy them all. so it leads to new things. Then in November 3rd Dora rescued Ice cube from frezzing to death. And then November 9th, Chaosman met rachjumper and they got into a fight. then in November 12, 2017 Browna met her sister Dawn and on December, brown4444's christmas was here. and everyone celebrated. then soon Speedla and on the last day of December and 2017, Browna had a showdown with chaosman and then both of them won for rescue from chaosman. 2018 was where they met lord garg. and then they met a few characters leading to it. however in May 23. it was brown3333 and brown4444's birthday but may 24 2018 it was Brown890's birthday and everyone in his gang suprised him and then May 28 2018 was the day that rachjumper changed. and june 19 2018 They met Pwned_Baseplate. and thats how it happened Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Category:Browse